


[PODFIC] Stardust and Light by legitimate_salvage - read by Spinifex

by new fanfiction radio (Spinifex)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/new%20fanfiction%20radio
Relationships: Camina Drummer/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology





	[PODFIC] Stardust and Light by legitimate_salvage - read by Spinifex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legitimate_salvage (ifinkufreaky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stardust and Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596914) by [legitimate_salvage (ifinkufreaky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/legitimate_salvage). 



Pod link: [Stardust and Light: [PODFIC file on Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18DlxOvqlxmUZxn-Kia7xlAmI63s_1GGp/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you to legitimate_salvage for allowing me to record the first part of Stardust and Light. 

It's a sad one, filled with regret. 

Music track: [Dream On - Postmodern Jukebox with Morgan James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq4KA0mUnC8)


End file.
